Acceptance Through Art
by StellarStarHen
Summary: Paige has a masterpeice on the canvass, but when it turns 3D will it be so nice?


"I don't know who he is, he's just there in my mind and he's dying to come out." Paige Matthews replied to her sister Phoebe's question

For two days Paige had barely come out of her room, except to eat and drink. She had been painting, a hobby of hers since she was young. Her model was a man she had never seen. He had shock-white hair and fair skin. His blue eyes shined with a brightness Paige's lacked. She had been depressed ever since she broke up, once again, with her boyfriend Glenn.

"Paige, I thought strange men only ran around your brain in your dreams." Phoebe joked

"What's this about strange men?" Piper asked as she opened the door to Paige's bedroom

"Paige has got herself a new imaginary boyfriend!" Phoebe screamed, acting like a child. This caused Paige to give her slight punch on the arm

"He's not my boyfriend! He's a guy that showed up in my head…and now I'm painting him."

"Well, if he becomes your boyfriend, keep me updated!" Piper shouted as she and Phoebe left Paige to her talent

Two days later, Piper was in the kitchen getting ready to go grocery shopping. Phoebe was sitting at the small table, eating a bowl of cold cereal.

"Pheebs, do you know if there's anything Paige wants from the supermarket?"

"No…and now that you mention it, I haven't talked to Paige for quite a while. I think she's still up there in her room painting." Phoebe replied

"Okay, well, I'll go up and see what she wants. Hopefully I won't distract her too much from her painting."

Piper climbed the stairs with mixed emotions. She was frustrated that her new sister was staying in her room all the time, but at the same time she wanted to give Paige her space. Lastly, she had a sort of nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Piper was not entirely wrong, either. Something bad had happened, but the night before. Piper found all the evidence of this when she opened the door to Paige's room. She had knocked a few times with no answer and now stood with her mouth agape at what she saw.

Paige's paints lay strewn on the floor. Her easel was knocked over and her painting of the mysterious man was missing. Most importantly, Paige was missing.

"Okay, Piper, don't panic, don't panic…" She told herself, but there was nothing she could do, but panic! She ran down the stairs so fast she almost flew, and reached the kitchen in record time.

"Phoebe! When was the last time you saw Paige?" Piper exclaimed as she grabbed the phone and began to dial Paige's cell phone number.

"I don't know…yesterday morning at breakfast, I guess, why? What happened?" Suddenly a phone sitting on the counter began to ring a polyphonic ring tone of The Smith's "How Soon is now?". Paige had left her phone there days earlier, she had had virtually no contact with the outside world for the last few days.

Piper hung up the phone, "Shit! I don't know where Paige is and her room looks like it was destroyed in a fight. Luckily, I don't think she's dead, or too hurt because we would be able to sense something."

Phoebe simply got up and began walking out of the kitchen. When she reached the stairs she jumped up in the air, but instead of coming back down she levitated there, using her power, and levitated all the way up the stairs.

Piper ran up to the attic to join her sister, "Don't you care about what I just said? You're sitting here, playing with your power while Paige might be dead!"

"She's okay, or else my power wouldn't be working so well." Phoebe calmly answered, "Now, we can do this two ways, "To Call a Lost Witch Spell" or scrying."

"Both. I'll go get something of Paige's from her room to scry and you prepare the alter for the spell."

"Why do I have to do the spell? That particular spell, as you know, involves pricking one's finger…I don't wanna do that!"

"Look, the way I see it, the first time we found Paige, after Prue died, was because I pricked my finger and said the spell, now it's your turn. Suck it up!" With that, Piper walked out of the room

At the same time, Paige was having a bit more trouble walking anywhere. She was shackled to a wall in a grimy, disgusting house. She ended up here only after she had finished her masterpiece. As soon as it was done, right before Paige could sign it, the man in the painting came to life and attacked her.

It was all a blur, and it happened so fast Paige didn't have time to orb. She was still getting the hand of that power. So this guy just grabbed her and in a blink of an eye, they were in his house, which in her opinion needed some serious remodeling.

The man walked in the door of the room Paige was in just as she was trying, yet again, to orb out.

"I told you, witch! I made those shackled anti-orb…I came prepared. I'm also prepared for when your sisters come. The cute one won't really be able to do anything to me but karate kick me, so I'll be okay. But the other one might be more of a problem. She might freeze me or blow me up…that's okay, though because I'll have my handy dandy power sucking atheme ready." The man shrieked

"Just let me go! You might actually survive that way! Why don't you demons ever learn the power of three can't be stopped?" Paige challenged him

The warlock walked right up to Paige and met her, eye to eye. He could not think of anything to say, so he walked away. This was Paige's chance because his back was turned. She hoped this worked, because if not, she was in a lot of trouble.

"Atheme!" Paige yelled. She hoped that even if the shackles were anti-orb, maybe she could orb things that weren't in the shackles and she was right. She used her telekinesis to guide the atheme into the warlocks flesh, causing his to turn into a ball of fire that slowly burned out.

Just as the atheme hit the floor, Paige's sister's burst through the door. They both looked bewildered around the room, expecting to see a warlock and all that there was was a pile of ash, an atheme and a sister who was very proud of herself.

"Good job, sis." Piper said with a big hug

"Yeah, but maybe next time you should tell us you're going to save yourself so I won't have to prick my finger!" Phoebe joked

All Paige could do was smile. This was the first time she had ever vanquished a demon by herself. But more importantly it was the first time she felt accepted by her older sister Piper, who would not stop hugging her until they reached the manor and got some well deserved sleep.


End file.
